The invention relates to making safe a fast land vehicle.
It has a particular non-limitative application in the guiding of a fast land vehicle by an operator on board the vehicle or otherwise.
Devices for controlling a land vehicle are already known which are capable of working out in real time, according to an appropriate servomechanism, actuator variables for controlling the motor and steering elements of the land vehicle.
The Applicants have set themselves the object of providing a servomechanism capable of making safe, even at high longitudinal speed, the longitudinal and transverse displacements of the vehicle.